The Lost One
by faithykin5
Summary: New Orleans is about to become a warzone with the witches, vampires, werewolves and humans turning on each other. In the middle of this, a girl, Amari, claiming to be the lost original family member, shows up with a bang and claims to know how to stop the war, but can she be trusted? Or is everything she says, just a lie?


**Hey guys! this is my first fanfic so not too much hate please :) I'm open to ideas if anyone has any**

**P.S thanks for reading**

* * *

a

The wind howled and rustled the leaves on swaying trees. The full moon was bright and cast dark shadows in the Quarter. Davina was practicing a new spell, one to tell the future and determine the fate of New Orleans. Josh was at her side helping out in any way that he can. He was keeping a lookout in case someone might want to interrupt the spell, Josh had also bought Davina's grimoire and some white candles.

The candles surrounding Davina burned wildly as she chanted. The flames grew in size and brightness as a gust of wind blew a sizeable amount of leaves off a nearby tree.

Davina's nose began to bleed. She stopped chanting and opened her eyes, but she was no longer in the Quarter with Josh. She was in a very old village in the middle of the woods. The trees were as high as the modern day skyscrapers in New York and the houses were huts made of sticks and animal hide. There were men and woman wearing old clothing that were worn many centuries ago wondering around finding something new to do, whether that be cooking, hunting, gathering, helping someone else or playing with the children and laughing.

Davina had no idea where she was or if her spell had worked. She asked a man that was building a hut, for instructions but he didn't notice that she was there. She tried to ask someone else but they didn't see her either, no one in the village did. It was as if she wasn't really there, like a ghost watching everyone live their lives in peace.

A woman with dark skin and long dreaded black hair was staring at Davina as if she knew she was there. Davina looked behind her to make sure the woman wasn't staring anyone behind her, but no one was there. The woman nodded ever so slightly towards her home motioning her inside and walked in not waiting for Davina to follow. Davina was uncertain if she should follow her or not but she got the sense that she could trust her and followed the woman.

Davina pushed aside a red curtain and found herself in a room. The room had all sorts of souvenirs like small woven baskets full of herbs and spices, necklaces and bracelets sat on the windowsill and candles were spread out everywhere. A beautifully carved alter sat in the middle of the room with an old grimoire sat upon it.

"I know why you are here, child" the woman spoke softly as she walked towards the alter.

"How can you see me when no one else can?" Davina asked with a confused look.

"I am a witch Davina, and the ancestors told me that someone special would arrive. I have a gift that can see those who are not really here but have not past" The woman explained as she opened her grimoire, scanning the pages.

"Who are you?" Davina asked.

"My name is Ayanna and I will help you find what you are looking for" Ayanna stopped on a page and studied it closely. "Aha! Here we are, a knowing spell" she turned her grimoire around so that Davina could see.

The page was old and tethered with foreign words scribbled around a drawing Davina could hardly make out.

"It's a fairly simple spell my dear" Ayanna reassured her. "You will get what you need if the spirits will allow it. Shall we begin?" she asked. Davina nodded and walked towards the alter to get a good look at what she was going to do. Ayanna held out her hands for Davina to take. As soon as she grabbed her hands, Davina felt like she knew the spell inside out.

As they chanted, the candles around them lit up and started to burn wildly. Suddenly Davina saw a memory pass through her mind but it wasn't hers.

A girl with dark blond hair was playing in a meadow, the girl had a small leather bracelet with a wolf charm dangling off of it, her father walked toward her with a bloody shirt on him.

"Father are you ok?" she asked. Her father nodded with sadness.

"I didn't see him standing there" He whispered to himself not realizing his daughter was standing in front of him.

"Who?" the girl asked.

"I bit his throat, I couldn't stop" The girl knew that her father wouldn't hurt anybody but he couldn't help himself when he was a wolf. "I only stopped when I saw _him_" He looked into her eyes. "Your brother"

"I don't have a brother" the girl said, confused. Her father shook his head.

"Yes, you do Amari, He is your twin. I am so sorry I never told you"

"I have a twin brother?" the girl asked quietly. "Who is he?" Before her father could answer her, the memory was gone, replaced by another.

Klaus was getting tied up to a stake in the woods by Mikael and Elijah, Esther was standing in a ring of fire in front of him, she was placing the hybrid curse on him. The girl, Amari, was hiding in the bushes nearby watching the whole thing. When the curse was in place, she felt a chill run down her spine. The same chill she got one morning when she woke up with fangs after accidently eating a poisonous berry that was meant to kill her the night before.

The memory changed once to reveal a dark man standing next to the now-grown-up Amari, on a balcony out looking a familiar, beautiful city.

"Are you sure you want to do this Amari?" the man asked. "You've spent a thousand years trying to get away from him, now you want to play family?"

"I have to tell what I know before he destroys New Orleans, I like it here and he's my brother-" Amari tried to say but got interrupted.

"That you have never met" The man gave her a questioning look. "Don't forget what he did to you and what you plan to do about it"

"I'll never forget what he did Damon. That's why I'm here but anyway, I like this city and no one destroys what I like and gets away with it." Amari rested her hand on her friends shoulder. "Tell Stephan I said goodbye"

"I will, and if it doesn't work out, You could always try working at the zoo" Damon said as Amari smiled. "I heard their running low on hybrids"

"Well lets hope it does work out" She smiled. "I'm going to pay my old twin Klaus a wee visit"


End file.
